The Taming of the Shrew
by pbow
Summary: Tori has an epiphany about the boys she's dating over the years an does something about it. Takes place during the episode "Tori and Jade's Playdate".


Disclaimer: I don't own the character or anything else concerning the TV show **VicTorious** , someone else does. I use the characters for my little stories to make you happy (or royally piss you off) while not earning one thin dime for doing so. I also don't own the title. I believe someone by the name of Willy Shakespeare created it a few years ago.

This takes place during the episode, **"Tori and Jade's Playdate"**. Tori thinks back over all the guys in her life and comes to an epiphany.

Xxxxx

Tori Vega felt so terribly confused; Her forced date with Jade West at Nozu having led to her current state of jumbled feeling. They had blown off those two guy, Chad and Allen who'd lamely tried hitting on them, with a song and then enjoyed the rest of their evening together, laughing and chatting like two normal, everyday teenage friends. After the evening had started out being totally awkward between the two girls, Tori was now a lot more comfortable in Jade's company. (And vice versa.)

Therein lay Tori's the confusion. She and Jade had acted like they were best of friends after getting rid of those two idiots, whereas before there had only been acrimony and maybe a little tolerance toward one another.

Tori was also confused about all of the problems she'd had with other boys over the years. You see, all of her past boyfriends had turned out to want only one thing. They only wanted to use her. Danny, the guy she'd briefly dated before moving to Hollywood Arts, liked to kiss and cuddle; He liked to touch her. Tori found she didn't really like the touching part of it, it just seemed so icky, and the kissing just didn't turn her on at all. That's the real reason why they'd broken up.

Then there was Ryder Daniels, the guy in one of her music classes who only wanted to date her to get a good grade. (Not to mention he'd done the same thing with other girls, too. He would pretend to love 'em then leave 'em when he got the grade he wanted.) He was a terrible kisser, but at least he didn't try to cop a feel.

Of course there was also Steven Carson, a.k.a. The Skunk Bag. He'd dated Tori and Seattle's own Carly Shay at the same time, hedging his bet while living with either his divorced mother or father in the two different cities. Luckily the iCarly gang caught on to his game and brought it to her attention before her relationship with The Skunk Bag had gone too far.

But Tori could also add in her three male friends leading to her current dilemma.

André Harris was more concerned with his music than going out with any girl. Oh, there was the occasional beautiful bimbo he would show interest in, like Keiko during her disastrous directorial debut, but they were few and far between and the relationships never lasted very long. André only seemed to go out with the occasional girl to prove he didn't only care about his music.

Beck Oliver seemed to be more interested in his looks and letting the girls flock around him than having a real, steady girlfriend. Just look at how he treated Jade West when they were dating. Jade is simply gorgeous and Beck loved that they were _the_ beautiful couple in school, but he treated her like a child. That's no way to treat anyone, let alone the one person you supposedly loved.

And let's not even mention Robbie Shapiro. That guy is totally messed up in the head, split personality and all.

So, all-in-all, the guys Tori knew were all ganks in one way or another when it came to dating. She was high and dry in the boyfriend department.

But what also led to her confusion was how well she and Jade hit it off after they blew off the two guys at Nozu. They'd talked and laughed over the situation and other mundane things like two normal girl friends would; Jade's normally foul behavior disappearing during the 'bonding date' that Sikowitz had set them up on.

Seeing Jade in a whole new light, Tori began to wonder if they could set aside their differences and become true friends, and maybe more. After all, the 'rubbing on the boyfriend incident' from that initial day in Sikowitz's class was what set the tone for their current relationship. That first day Jade thought Tori was hitting on Beck after she accidentally spilled coffee on him, so that caused Jade to mistrust her from the beginning. That, and all the girls practically drooling all over her then boyfriend were the main causes of Jade's foul mood.

Since Jade and Beck had split up, maybe Jade would be more relaxed and at ease around everyone. And maybe, Tori thought, since Jade wasn't interested in any of the other guys in school, she might be interested in exploring the feminine side of love.

That was the way Tori was now leaning. After exploring the masculine gender and finding they all left a bad taste in her mouth, both literally and figuratively, Tori was looking at girls in a whole new light. Cat Valentine would've be the obvious choice to explore a girl-girl relation with, as free-spirited as the redhead is, but the petite girl was too child-like, too immature. Tori was looking for a more adult relationship.

The only question Tori had was just how to approach Jade and see if the Goth brunette was interested in exploring la Femme L'Amour.

Tori had a sudden brainstorm. The plan was both overt and subtle, and it might be enough to sway Jade to what she had in mind.

Xxxxxx

The play went off without a hitch, everyone acting their part to perfection and the audience simply loved it.

Tori's plan was simple and done without anyone but Jade realizing the slight change in the scene blocking. Not even Sikowitz noticed when Tori acted as if she'd suddenly fallen into a narcoleptic induced sleep while standing on the stage and slumped against Jade's chest like she was suppose to. The only difference being that Tori was facing Jade's breast instead of letting the back of her head lay there, just like the blocking had called for so the audience could see she had fallen asleep. Oh, and Tori had also playfully nipped and licked at Jade's breast through the costume while facing away from the audience. That definitely wasn't called for in the script.

Tori had felt Jade stiffen ever so briefly at the covert sexual play. Shivers shot up and down Tori's spine when she felt Jade pat and stroke the back her head with one hand, just like was scripted and rehearsed, while also slyly groping her butt with the other.

But, was Jade just returning the sexual gesture in hopes of throwing Tori off her acting or was Jade returning the grope to signal that she wanted a little girl/girl action too.

As the cast took their bows at the end of the play, both Tori and Jade saw the two guys from Nozu wildly applauding and throwing kisses their way. Jade suddenly looked a little frightened and said, using their character's names, "I think we'd better get out of here, Walter."

Also a bit afraid and using Jade's character's name, Tori replied, "I think you're right, Nancy. Run!"

The two teens bolted from the stage and quickly ducked into their shared dressing room to change out of costume and into their street clothes. As they changed in front of each other, Jade questioned, "What was that?"

"What do you mean," Tori innocently begged as she took off the costume black wig, uniform jacket and tie, having a good idea what Jade was talking about. She knew Jade would want to know all about the playful nip she'd given her, but also that the Goth would only ask about it in private. What better time than when they were alone in the dressing room.

Jade removed the blonde wig and apron she was wearing as she boldly asked, "Why did you lick and bite my tit?" She noticed the shy smile on Tori's face and immediately realized why it had happened. She softly blurted out with a sly smile of her own, "You were hitting on me?"

Tori merely nodded her head as she continued to undress, and in a quiet voice, said, "Yeah. I was hoping you'd notice."

"Why?"

Tori briefly explained about the guys she'd met and gone out with; Jade knowing about most of them already. The slim brunette then said, "I just can't see myself with a guy now. They're all such animals when it comes to dating and such, so I thought I'd see what it's like to bat for the other team."

A wicked smile graced Jade's face as she asked, "And you thought I'd go for it too?"

"Yeah I guess. We hit it off pretty well at Nozu the other night and I thought you might like to kick it up a notch or two with me. I mean you never had the best relationship with Beck. He never gave you any respect and let girls hang all over him, even when you were around."

"That's true," Jade ceded as she slipped off the yellow dress from the play. She let out a derisive laugh and added, "But that's just the actor in him showing through. You know most actors like to have their egos stroked. Girls hanging all over him lets Beck feel like he's special; That he's a real star. I never liked what he was doing, but I understood the reason why he did it."

Tori countered, "But he still treated you like dirt, always putting you in time outs and not listening to your opinions whether they were valid or not."

They were both down to their undergarment by now so Tori could see the blush spreading across Jade's cheeks and down her chest as the Goth girl shyly said, "Well, that's my little secret. And since we're sharing right now I can tell you that Beck's dominance wasn't _entirely_ his fault. I kinda like being dominated and put down like that."

Tori was taken aback by the confession. She stammered, "B-b-but your usually so... so... dominant and ganky."

Jade let out a light laugh as she confessed, "Yeah, I usually act like a gank to fuel my secret desire to be dominated." She took a tentative step forward to Tori and shyly begged, "Now that you know the truth, do you want me to be your submissive? I really hate acting like a gank and want to go back to being my true self once again." She lightly tittered and added, "Gawd, I haven't acted like my true self for almost three years now; Ever since coming to Hollywood Arts and hooking up with Beck."

Tori had a brilliant flash, remembering a play they'd recently studied in English Lit Class, and boldly stepped in front of Jade. She wrapped her arms around the now timid brunette, pulling her close, and smirked, "So, you want me to tame your shrewish behavior, like in the Shakespeare play, **The Taming of the Shrew**?"

Jade shyly wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, letting her hands firmly grip the other girl's butt as she said, "Yes, that's exactly what I'd like; A lot."

Tori's hands also found two firm butt cheeks and massaged them as she said, "You know, you being submissive and me being dominant is so out of character for both of us. I'm usually not the bold one and you're not the subservient type. What will people think?"

"I don't care," Jade hushed as she nestled her head into the crook of Tori's neck, savoring the closeness they'd decided to share. "I just want to be happy and make you happy too. Will you be my Domme; My Dominant Master?"

Tori leaned back a little as she reached up with one hand and gently pulled Jade's head back a bit to look her in the eye. She firmly said, "I want us to be happy too, so yes I'll be your Domme... if you'll be my Sub."

With that, the two girls leaned in and kissed. It was tentative at first but quickly became more passionate, more sensual. Hands roamed and explored while tongues intertwined as Tori led the way.

When the buss finally broke, Jade felt her bra suddenly loosen; The back clasp having been undone during the osculatory exploration. Tori stepped back and Jade's bra went with her. Tori, smirking once again as she tossed the undergarment aside and started to take off her own, firmly ordering, " Get undressed and into the shower, Nancy. You're all sweaty after being under those _hot_ stage lights during the play and need one."

Jade brightly smiled, doffed her panties and said, "Yes, Walter. Right away."

As the two naked girls walked over to the small shower stall in the dressing room, Tori gave Jade's butt a firm slap and said, "And I want you to wash my body _thoroughly_ , Nancy."

It appeared as if Jade's whole body redden in a soft blush as she answered, "I will, Walter. That's if you wash mine the same way."

Giggles, moans and even a few high-pitched squeals and screams of delight came from the shower that afternoon before the two actresses finally emerged from their dressing room arm in arm with Jade's head snugly resting on Tori's shoulder and Tori's hand in Jade's back jeans pocket... And both squeaky clean. (Luckily all of the dressing rooms were well soundproofed to prevent any backstage noises from reaching the audience and disrupting any productions, so no one had heard what had gone on in the shower.)

Seeing his two students obviously getting along so well, Sikowitz only thought that his dating ploy had worked and that the two girls were now close friends.

André, Cat and Robbie didn't know what to think. Seeing their two friends acting so friendly-like all of a sudden really threw them for a loop. Robbie promptly fainted from information overload, André stood with mouth and eyes agape while Cat squealed, clapped and bounced around in joy at the sight. The petite redhead was the only one who got the reference when the new couple later started calling each other Petruchio and Katherina.

Beck simply smirked. He had a fairly good idea what was happening since he'd dated and knew Jade pretty well. They had talked about everything over the two plus years they'd date so Beck recognized the signs. Tori was leading while Jade submissively followed, but happily, contently so. As a matter of fact, Jade looked more content that she'd ever been during their relationship.

Sure she and Beck had kissed and cuddled quite a bit but that was as far as it went. Jade never wanted to go any further and it always seemed as if she really didn't enjoy it as much as he did. Yes, she would often kiss him in public and seemed to enjoy it, but Beck knew it was all a sham; A front to make it look like they were the perfect couple.

No, Beck Oliver knew the real Jade West and he was looking at her now.

The ganky Prima Donna of Hollywood Arts had been tamed which meant the rest of the school year was going to be extremely strange and different... And wonderful.


End file.
